Momiji no Yakusoku
by renfujo-kun
Summary: Terlahir sebagai seorang omega didalam sebuah keluarga yang notabene nya alpha membuat masa kecil bocah bernama Kise Ryouta menjadi sangat tak menyenangkan sampai takdir mempertemukannya dengan seorang bocah yang mampu mengubah kehidupannya dari yang hitam menjadi penuh warna namun, apakah bocah itu akan selalu memberikan kebahagian untuk Kise atau tidak? Ntahlah (UPDATE CHAP 2!)
1. Chapter 1

**The Promise of Maple's Tree**

Cast: Aomine D, Kise R, Kuroko T.

Pairing: AoKise/Slight!AoSaku/Kuroko no Basuke

Genre: romance, hurt/comfort

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: omegaverse, **MPREG,** NTR, membuat kejang-kejang, dan perut mual, typos

* * *

.

.

.

Kise Ryouta, lahir sebagai omega dalam keluarganya. Ia membenci kenyataan itu. Karena dirinya seorang omega, ia tak mendapat teman. Karena dirinya seorang omega, ia selalu dibully teman-temannya di sekolah. Karena dirinya seorang omega, keluarganya mengucilkannya. Ia selalu menangis dan kabur dari rumahnya. Bahkan pada saat ia kabur orang tuanya sekalipun tak pernah mencarinya. Jangankan mencarinya, memperdulikanya pun tidak. Kise selalu menyendiri, ia tak memiliki siapapun di dunia yang kejam ini. Namun, ia hanya memiliki sebuah pohon maple yang berada di taman yang tak jauh dari karangan rumahnya.

Ya, Kise sangat menyukai pohon maple. Bahkan, terkadang ia sering berbicara dengan pohon maple itu. Ia tak peduli tentang apa yang ada dipikiran orang pada saat melintasi taman itu dan melihat Kise tengah berbincang dengan pohoon maple tersebut. Maka dari itu Kise sangat menyukai musim gugur. Karena pada saat itulah Kise dapat melihat sepanjang hari guguran daun maple yang mampu membuat dirinya tenang dan melupakan sejenak takdirnya yang terlahir sebagai omega di dunia yang kejam ini.

Musim pun silih berganti, namun kehidupan Kise tak pernah berganti menjadi baik hingga saat masuk ke musim gugur ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang perlahan-lahan mengubah kehidupannya.

:. _Momiji_

Musim gugur pun tiba, musim dimana Kise Ryouta dapat tersenyum lebar sembari melihat guguran daun maple. Kise keluar dari kamarnya, ia merasa sudah cukup untuk terus menerus mengurung di kamar. Ini musim kesukaannya, ia pun melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju pintu keluar tanpa memperdulikan seluruh anggota keluarganya yang tengah berkumpul. Ia dengan terburu-buru memasang sepatunya lalu ia berlari dengan cepat dan senyuman yang lebar menghiasi wajahnya menuju taman agar ia dapat segera melihat guguran daun maple yang indah dimatanya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat ia melihat bocah berambut navyblue yang terlihat seperti seumuran dengannya tengah berdiri didepan pohon maple kesukaannya itu.

"Um, permisi...kau siapa?" Tanya Kise pada bocah itu.

"Hah?" Bocah berambut navyblue itu menoleh ke arah Kise lalu ia terdiam sejenak. Bocah ini bernama Aomine Daiki, bocah berumur 8 tahun dengan kulit eksotis ini terpesona oleh aura yang dikelurkan Kise, mungkin karena Kise seorang omega? Atau mungkin Kise adalah _mate-_ nya? Ntahlah. Tapi, mungkin saja.

'Sepertinya dia seorang _alpha_ ,' pikir Kise. "Um...permisi?" Sapa Kise lagi.

"Oh, aku Aomine Daiki! Kau?" Lamunan Aomine pun akhirnya buyar.

"Aku...Kise, ...Ryouta." Jawab Kise ragu.

"Kise, _yoroshiku!_ " Aomine tersenyum lebar.

"Um..."

"Apakah kau sering kesini? Aku baru pertama kali. Padahal aku sering melewatinya."

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Kise singkat.

"Apa kau menyukai _momiji_?"

"Um, aku sangat menyukainya- _ssu!_ " Kise tersenyum lebar.

Lagi-lagi Aomine terpanah oleh Kise hingga membuatnya kembali bungkam untuk sejenak. 'Cantik,' gumamnya pelan. "Oh begitu. Aku juga suka." Kata Aomine sembari menatap wajah Kise dengan warna merah padam yang menghiasi pipi bocah berumur 8 tahun itu. Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama? Ya, mungkin saja.

"Hm?" Kise memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia bingung dengan keambiguan kalimat dan tingkah Aomine.

" _Momiji!_ Aku juga menyukainya, hehe.." Cengengesnya.

"Oh, begitu.." Jawab Kise sambil menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mau main bersama ku?" Tawar Aomine sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Main apa- _ssu?_ "

"Um..petak umpet?"

"Um..baiklah, siapa yang jaga pertama?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita tentukan dengan _janken_ saja?"

"Oke!"

:. _Momiji_

Kise bersemangat, karena untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia bermain dengan seorang **teman**. Ya, Kise akhirnya memiliki seorang **teman**. Mereka bermain petak umpen hingga langit pun mulai berganti warna menjadi gelap menandakan hari sudah malam.

"Hahaha... aku menang!" Tawa Aomine.

"Itu tidak adil- _ssu!_ Aomine- _cchi_ bermain curang!" Kise mengerutkan bibirnya tanda ia marah sekaligus tak terima.

"Hah?! Apa katamu? Aku bermain curang?" Aomine pun tampak tak terima dengan perkataan Kise barusan.

"Ya, kau bermain curang- _ssu!_ Aomine- _cchi_ bodoh!" Kise tampak semakin kesal.

"Apa?! Bodoh katamu?! Kise!" Aomine berteriak lalu mengejar Kise.

Kise pun tak tinggal diam, ia pun berlari dengan sekuat tenaga agar ia bisa selamat dari kejaran Aomine. Namun karena ia memiliki fisik seorang omega yang notabene-nya lemah, Aomine pun berhasil menangkapnya hingga mereka terbaring kerumput dengan bersamaan.

"Aomine- _cchi_ berat!" Kise berusaha mendorong Aomine yang menimpanya dengan sekuat tenaga, namun hasilnya nihil bahkan, Aomine pun sama sekali tak bergerak atau bergeser 1 milimeter pun tidak.

"Haha, kau lemah ya Kise!" Ejek Aomine.

'Tentu saja, secara aku omega dan kau alpha' Pikir Kise. "Aomine- _cchi_ cepat menyingkir- _ssu_!" Pinta Kise sembari mendorong bahu Aomine pelan.

Aomine pun menyingkir dari atas Kise lalu berbaring disampingnya. "Ngomong-ngomong Kise, _'cchi'_ itu apa?" Tanya Aomine sambil melirik Kise.

"Itu panggilan untuk seseorang yang aku kagumi, aku akan menambahkan – _cchi_ dibelakang namanya." Jelas Kise sambil malu-malu.

'Apa? Kise mengaggumiku?' Pikir Aomine sambil tersenyum bodoh.

Kise yang heran dengan senyum bodoh Aomine pun memanggilnya. "Aomine- _cchi?_ "

"Ha? O oh begitu, hehe..." Aomine cengengesan.

"Oya Aomine- _cchi_ aku pulang dulu ya, jika tidak ibuku akan marah- _ssu!_ "

"Um! Baiklah hati-hati Kise!" Aomine melambaikan tangan kearah Kise. Kise pun membalas lambaian tangan Aomine dengan senyum cerahnya lalu ia berlari pulang ke rumahnya.

:. _Momiji_

Hari demi hari Kise kini ia lewati bersama Aomine, mereka pun terlihat sangat dekat, bahkan sampai membuat Kise berpikir bahwa ia akan menjadi pasangan Aomine jika dia sudah besar nanti. Ya, Kise akan menjadi ' _mate_ ' Aomine. ia akan mengandung anak-anak Aomine dan melahirkannya lalu merawatnya. Mungkin ini terdengar aneh pikir Kise, seorang anak Kecil berumur 8 tahun sudah dapat berpikir jauh seperti itu. bisa saja karena nalurinya sebagai omega? Atau mungkin bukan, tapi ayolah anak kelas 3 SD jaman sekarang saja sudah ada yang pacaran bukan? Jadi, wajar sajakan jika aku sudah berpikir sampai sana? Pikir Kise. Hari-hari yang mereka lewati awalnya memang indah sampai Aomine membawa kabar yang sangat buruk bahkan menyedihkan bagi Kise.

"Kise, besok...aku akan pindah ke Tokyo." Kalimat yang keluar dari bocah bersurai navyblue itu bagaikan petir yang menyambar Kise dengan kuat hingga membuat tatapan bocah bersurai kuning keemasan itu menjadi kosong.

"Kenapa- _ssu_?" tanya Kise.

"Itu karena, pekerjaan ayahku, Kise. Jadi, kami harus pindah kesana." Jelas Aomine sambil menatap Kise.

"Um, begitu." Jawab Kise singkat. Tatapannya semakin kosong dan dari sudut mata Kise pun mulai tampak airmata yang siap mengalir ke pipinya. Melihat hal itu, Aomine pun langsung memegang kedua tangan Kise sembari berkata, "Jangan khawatir Kise! Saat usia kita sudah menginjak 25 tahun, aku akan menjemputmu." Jelas Aomine.

"Eh?" Jawab Kise bingung.

"S-Setelah itu, aku...aku...a-akan me-menikahimu Kise!" Jelas Aomine sambil sedikit teriak dan menahan rasa malunya. Tentu wajahnya sekarang memerah karena mengatakan hal tersebut.

"EH?!" Sontak Kise kaget mendengar pernyataan dari Aomine itu. menikahinya? Pikir Kise. Bahkan aku belum memberitahunya bahwa aku itu sebenarnya _omega_ , pikir Kise lagi. "A-Aomine- _cchi_ apakah selama ini kau tau bahwa aku adalah seorang _omega_?" Tanya Kise dengan wajahnya yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ha? Tentu saja aku tahu." Jawab Aomine lalu melepas tangan Kise.

"Ta-Tapi dari mana- _ssu_? Aku bahkan belum memberitahumu."

"Hng...insting?" Jawab Aomine dengan senyum bodohnya diwajah bocahnya itu. Dan Kise hanya diam sambil berpikir, insting?

"Ja-Jadi, apa jawabanmu Kise?" Tanya Aomine lagi dengan wajahnya yang kembali memerah.

"Um, baiklah Aomine- _cchi_ , aku akan menunggumu- _ssu_!" Jawab Kise dengan senyuman manis juga lebar dan sedikit airmata disudut matanya yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Janji?" Tanya Aomine sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya mengajak Kise untuk melakukan janji jari kelingking.

"Janji!" Kise pun mengambil jari kelingking Aomine dengan jari kelingkingnya sembaru menganggukkan kepalanya.

.: _Momiji_

7 tahun pun berlalu semenjak Kise ditinggalkan Aomine yang pindah ke Tokyo. Kini umur bocah bersurai kuning keemasaan itu telah menginjak 25 tahun. Tentu Kise masih mengingat janji yang Aomine dan ia buat saat mereka masih berumur 8 tahun dibawah pohon _momiji_ itu. Namun, entah kenapa sudah 6 bulan berlalu pun Aomine tak kunjung datang untuk menjemputnya, sehingga Kise memutuskan ia akan pergi ke Tokyo. Ya, dia lah yang akan mencari Aomine disana. Ia pikir, mungkin Aomine lupa dengan janji yang ia buat mengingat akan kebodohan yang dimiliki Aomine itu.

Kise pun sampai di Tokyo, ini pertama kalinya ia datang ke Tokyo dan tentu ia sedikit takut mengingat akan dirinya yang seorang omega. Yang memungkinkan dirinya akan diserang oleh alpha-alpha yang ada disana bukan? Kise pun berjalan kesana kemari tak ada tujuan sambil berharap ia segara bertemu dengan Aomine sampai langkahnya terhenti karena ia melihat seseorang dengan surai navyblue khasnya yang membuat Kise kembali mengingat masa lalunya saat ia berusia 8 tahun. Ya, Kise sangat mengenal pemilik surai itu. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat pemuda pemilik surai navyblue itu namun, langkah kakinya kembali terhenti saat seseorang dengan surai coklat muda memeluk pemuda surai navyblue itu.

"Aomine... _cchi_?"

TBC~~

* * *

a/n: hai hai readers ku tercintaaahhhhhh~~~ /slapped/ author maso ini kembali lagi dengan cerita baru yang berbau" omegaverse gitu h3h3. Rasanya pengen aja gitu nulis ff yang omegaverse gitu, faktor kebanyakkan baca manga genre itu kali ya? hnggggg /apasihthor/ btw semoga kalian suka ya readers ku yg tercinta dan jangan lupa review nya, karena kritik dan saran kalian itu sangat bermanfaat bagi author maso yg tak sempurna ini (?) soooo...selamat membaca dan salam maso '^')9


	2. Chapter 2

:. _Momiji_ chapter 2~

"Kau lama sekali _Sakurai_ , aku sudah menunggumu sejak 30 menit yang lalu." Dengan suara beratnya pria bersurai navyblue itu mengajukan kalimat protes terhadap pemuda dengan postur tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya yang memiliki surai rambut berwarna coklat muda.

"Ma-Maaf, Aomine- _san_!" Jawab pemuda surai coklat muda itu sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hah...sudah ku bilang bukan, jangan terlalu sopan. Kita sudah berpacaran selama 2 tahun, Sakurai." Protes pemuda bersurai navyblue itu lagi, namun kali ini ia sambil menghela nafasnya.

"U-Um, baiklah, Aomine... _kun_?" Jawab Sakurai sambil melihat Aomine dengan paras wajahnya yang memancarkan pertanyaan 'apakah aku boleh menggunakan _kun_?'. Aomine pun mengangguk dan menghela nafasnya tanda ia mengerti maksud dari paras wajah 'pacar'nya itu.

:. _Momiji_

"Aomine... _cchi_?"

Kise terhenyak melihat orang yang ia sukai kini tengah bersama dengan pemuda lain. Timbul banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan kepada pemuda yang bernama _Sakurai_ itu, seperti siapa kau? Apa hubunganmu dengan Aomine _cchi_? Kenapa kau begitu akrab dengannya? Kenapa kau memeluknya? Kenapa kau bersamanya? Sebenarnya kau itu siapa? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus terngiang-ngiang dalam kepala Kise. Ia pun segera berlari menuju Aomine lalu menggapai tangannya.

"Aomi—"

"Huh? Kau, siapa?" Belum sempat Kise menyempurnakan nama panggilan Aomine, panggilannya telah dipotong oleh orang yang ingin dipanggilnya itu sambil menunjukkan wajah bingung dan _aku sama sekali tak mengenalmu._

"Eh?" Sontak itu membuta Kise kaget. Ia terdiam ntah kenapa dunia menjadi hening, ia tak dapat mendengarkan apapun, tatapannya kosong. Hanya ada satu hal yang ada dipikirannya sekarang _Aomine tak mengenal dirinya_.

"Kenalanmu, Aomine- _kun_?" Tanya Sakurai.

"Hah? Bukan. Aku bahkan sama sekali tak mengenalnya. Mungkin salah orang? Sudahlah, ayo. Sebentar lagi filmnya akan dimulai dan aku suka menunggu lama gara-gara kau." Jawab Aomine cuek samharibil menarik tangan Sakurai pelan mengajaknya beranjak dari sana dan pergi menonton film yang tiketnya sudah mereka pesan tempo hari.

Kise tak bergeming dari tempatnya, ia masih tak percaya. Dunia masih hening, ia masih tak dapat mendengarkan apa-apa. Matanya terasa panas, pandangannya mulai kabur disebabkan oleh airmatanya yang berontak ingin keluar dan mengalir ke pipinya. Aomine- _cchi_ tak mengenalku? Ah, semuanya telah berakhir, pikirnya.

"Ha...haha...ha... _hiks..._ " Kise pun menertawakan hidupnya dengan tawa putus asa nya. Senyuman getir pun menghiasi parasnya yang cantik ditambah dengan airmatanya yang tak mau kalah dan ikut andil dalam menghiasi parasnya itu.

.: _Momiji_

Hari demi hari berlalu, sudah sebulan semenjak Kise datang ke Tokyo dan melihat kejadian yang bahkan sama sekali tak ingin ia ingat. Namun apa daya sesekali kejadian itu selalu muncul dalam buah tidurnya. Kini ia sudah mendapat pekerjaan yang layak baginya, pekerjaan yang mengharuskan dirinya membuat segala macam ekspresi seperti sedih, walaupun ia tak sedih— ya ia seorang model. Kise tidaklah begitu bodoh, ia sadar bahwa tinggal di Tokyo akan sangatlah sulit jika ia tak mempunyai pekerjaan. Ia memanfaatkan parasnya yang cantik dan karisma yang ia miliki untuk terjun ke dunia permodelan dan ya yang dilakukannya itu sangatlah menguntungkan baginya, ia dibanjiri banyak pemotretan hingga syuting untuk iklan. Hidup Kise kini berbeda, tak ada lagi yang mengucilkan nya karena ia 'omega' ia mendapat banyak teman sekarang.

Siang ini Kise mendapat tawaran pemotretan majalah fashion, ia dengar ia tak sendirian dalam pemotretan kali ini. Ia akan ditemani seseorang dan ia belum tau siapa orang itu. Kise hanya berharap kalau orang itu enak diajak kerjasama saja. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 12:30 siang, 45 menit lagi pemotretan akan segera dimulai. Dengan terburu-buru Kise meninggalkan apartemennya dan tak lupa juga menguncinya. Sesampainya disana, Kise disambut ramah dengan staf-staf juga make up artis yang selalu merias wajahnya.

" _Konnichiwa_ Kise- _kun_!" sapa salah satu staf.

"Ah, _Konnichiwa-ssu_! Semoga semua proses pemotretan hari ini lancar ya semuanya!" Jawab Kise dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Um!" Jawab seluruh staf.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah yang menjadi partner ku hari ini sudah datang? Aku ingin menyapanya- _ssu_!"

"Belum, Kise- _kun_. Mungkin beberapa menit lagi dia akan segera datang."

"Permisi..." pemuda pemilik surai coklat muda memasuki studio dengan logat tubuh yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang gugup.

"Ah, itu dia. Selamat datang Sakurai- _kun_!"

Eh? Sa...kurai? pikir Kise. Ia memperhatikan pemuda itu, ia yakin ia pernah melihat pemuda itu disuatu tempat. Ia begitu kenal dengan siluetnya. Ah, ya aku mengingatnya, pikir Kise. Dadanya berdenyut, memori yang tak ingin ia ingat kembali terputar dengan sendirinya didalam kepala si model. Ya, dia pacar dari seorang bocah yang pernah membuat janji dengan Kise dan bahkan belum menepatinya sampai sekarang. Ia pacar dari Aomine Daiki, Sakurai Ryo.

:. _Momiji_

"Ini dia partnermu Kise- _kun_ , dia Sakurai Ryo." Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut salah satu staf mencoba mengenalkan Kise dengan model pria— juga pacar dari Aomine Daiki yang bernama Sakurai. Sayangnya tak mendapat respon dari orang yang diharapkan agar memberi respon. Kise terlalu asik bermain-main didalam memori yang terputar dengan sendiri dikepalanya hingga membuat telinganya tak dapat menyerap kalimat dari staf tersebut.

"Kise- _kun_?" Lagi, staf itu mencoba menarik Kise keluar dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

"Kise- _san_?" Kini si surai coklat muda pun turut buka suara.

"Ah, maaf- _ssu_! Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu barusan, hehe." Kise pun tersadar setelah 'pacar Aomine' buka suara dan ia pun menjawab panggilan pemuda itu dengan cengenges nya. "Mohon kerjasamanya,Sakurai- _kun_!" Kise melontarkan senyum terbaiknya, mencoba menutupi semua kesedihan yang ia dapat setiap kali melihat pemuda bernama Sakurai itu. Bagaimana pun juga ia seorang model profesional, ia tak ingin menyangkut pautkan masalah pribadi— yang bahkan pemuda bernama Sakurai itu tak sadar bahwa ia lah masalah itu. Lagipula, berakting sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari, pikir Kise.

"Aku juga, mohon kerjasamanya, Kise- _san_." Jawab Sakurai dengan sedikit semburat merah menghiasi pipinya tanda ia sedikit terpesona juga kagum dengan paras cantik yang dimiliki seorang Kise Ryouta.

"Ayo kita mulai sesi shoot nya." Titah salah satu staf.

:. _Momiji_

60 menit berlalu, tampak kedua pria model itu sedikit kelelahan tengah duduk sembari meneguk ocha dingin yang disuguhkan oleh staf-staf yang menangani mereka. Kise tampak tersenyum juga ramah seperti biasa sembari berbincang dengan Sakurai. Ia benar-benar dapat menutup dengan sempurna kesedihan juga luka dengan topeng kebahagian yang transparan. Mungkin Kise memang memiliki bakat berakting yang alami? Ya, mungkin saja.

"Dua hari lagi kita akan ke distrik _Shibuya_. Kita akan melakukan sesi shoot disana." Kalimat yang keluar dari salah satu manajer memotong perbincangan antara Kise dan Sakurai.

" _Shibuya_?" Tanya Kise untuk memastikan.

"Ya, rumah Kise- _kun_ di _Meguro_ kan?" Tanya manajer. "Cukup jauh juga jika kau pulang. Dan sesi shootnya akan dilakukan pagi." Jelas manajer dengan nada yang menunjukkan bahwa ia khawatir jika Kise nantinya datang terlambat.

"Tak apa- _ssu_ , aku akan berusaha untuk tidak terlambat." Kise berusaha meyakinkan sang manajer.

"Um, bagaimana...kalau Kise- _san_ menginap di rumahku saja? Kebetulan aku tinggal disana." Jelas Sakurai sambil memberikan saran untuk masalah kecil yang tengah mereka hadapi.

"Boleh juga saranmu, Sakurai- _kun_! Jadi, bagaimana Kise- _kun_?" Jawab manajer sambil menunggu jawaban dari Kise.

Kise berpikir keras, jika dibilang ia ingin menolak—ya, ia sangat ingin menolaknya. Kenapa? Tentu kalian sudah tau. Namun, tak ada jalan lain. Jika ia kembali ke apartemennya, kemungkinan besar ia tak akan sampai tepat waktu nantinya. Akhirnya Kise pun mengalah dengan egonya, mau tak mau ia harus mau. Lagipula, ia sudah terbiasa dengan segala kesedihan juga luka yang ia alami. Dan ini bukanlah pertama kali baginya, waktu kecil ia juga mendapatkan itu semua dan mungkin lebih parah? Ya aku akan menerimanya, pikir Kise.

"Um, boleh juga- _ssu_! Terima kasih Sakurai- _san_!" Dan lagi, ia melontarkan senyum terbaiknya untuk menutupi ke-engganannya. Kise Ryouta, kau adalah pembohong besar juga aktor yang sangat luar biasa.

 _Klek._ Sakurai menekan gagang pintu apartemennya kebawah sembari mendorongnya kedalam. "Silakan, Kise- _san._ " Sakurai mempersilakan Kise memasuki kediamannya itu.

"Permisi.." Kise pun yang telah dipersilakan langsung memasuki kediaman pemuda surai coklat muda itu, menuju ruang yang dipenuhi oleh furnitur yang ia yakini iitu adalah ruang tamunya.

"Kise- _san_ mau minum apa?" Tawar Sakurai.

"Teh saja- _ssu_." Jawab Kise pelan. Anah panah matanya kini tengah fkus melihat jajaran foto disana. Apa yang membuat Kise Ryouta begitu memerhatikan foto itu? Ya, disana ada paras Aomine Daiki. Dada Kise kembali berdenyut—sakit, Kise hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat foto itu. Dapatkah kau perhatikan? Manik madu itu kehilangan cahaya untuk yang kesekiankalinya.

Sakurai kembali dari dapurnya dengan membawa teh hangat yang akan ia suguhkan untuk Kise. Meletakkan gelas itu diatas meja dengan kepulan asap yang keluar dari cangkir menandakan teh itu masih panas.

" _Nee.._ Sakurai- _san._ Sudah berapa lama kau berpacaran dengan pemuda difoto itu- _ssu_?" Kise melempar pertanyaan kepada surai coklat muda, ia tau itu bukan urusannya dan lagi ia baru saja bertemu—maksudnya berbincang dengan Sakurai. Tapi, tetap saja ia sangat ingin mengetahuinya.

"Hm? Kami baru berpacaran baru sampai 2 tahun." Jawab Sakurai dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

 _Baru_? Itu sudah cukup lama—dibanding pertemuannya bersama Aomine beberapa tahun lalu, Pikir Kise.

"Apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya?" Lagi, Kise menanyakan sesuatu yang aneh—seperti menunjukkan ia mengenal Aomine dan ia adalah kekasihnya yang tengah cemburu karena Aomine selingkuh dari dirinya.

"Iya, aku sangat mencintainya." Jawab Sakurai. Namun kini jawabannya tidak bersamaan dengan semburat merah yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya setiap kali ia berbicara tentang pacarnya itu, tetapi justru keheranan juga keingintahuan. "Kise- _san,_ apakah kau menge—"

 _Dingdong..._ , belum sempat Sakurai menyelesaikan pertanyaan yang akan ia lontarkan pada Kise, bel pintu apartemennya terlanjur berbunyi dan memotong pertanyaannya. "Sebentar.." Teriak Sakurai untuk memberitahukan siapapun yang ada diluar sekarang ia tengah berjalan menuju pintu untuk membukakannya. Saat jarak dirinya dan pintu apartemennya hanya sekitar limabelas sentimeter ia pun membukakan pintu untuk orang yang ada diluar itu.

"Yo.., aku bawa bir." Pemuda dengan suara berat dan kemalas-malasan dan tubuhnya yang eksotis itu tengah berdiri di depan pintu Sakura sembari menenteng kantong plastik putih berisikan beberapa kaleng bir.

"Aomine- _kun_." Sakurai pun tersenyum.

Pria dengan surai kuning keemasan yang tengah menyeruput teh nya yang sudah hangat itu bergidik kaget setelah menyerap suara temannya memanggil nama seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Ia meletakkan kembali cangkirnya keatas meja, ia gugup, panik, khawatir, dan ingin menangis. Apa yang harus aku lakukan nanti saat bertemu Aomine? Bagaimana jika topeng transparan yang aku kenakan hampir seharian ini terlepas? Aku takut, pikir Kise.

"Huh? Ada tamu?" Tanya pemuda gangguro terhadap pacarnya setelah ia melihat sepatu Kise tersusun rapi diatas rak sepatu.

"Ah, iya. Dia teman kerjaku dan dia akan menginap hari ini." Jawab Sakurai sambil tersenyum.

"heeh.." Jawab Aomine cuek dan terdengar sedikit intonasi kecewa disana, bagaimana tidak? Ia tak dapat melakukan 'ini itu' dengan tersayangnya malam ini.

"Ayo masuk." Sakurai mempersilakan Aomine untuk masuk. Yang dipersilakan pun langsung masuk tanpa basa basi dan menuju ruang tamu.

: _.Momiji_

Manik madu bertemu dengan manik _navy,_ Kise diam terpaku, dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit, ia ingin menangis. Namun, disaat yang bersamaan ia senang dan ingin tertsenyum. Apakah dewi fortuna tengah mempermainkan ku sekarang? Pikir Kise.

Manik _navy_ itu memperhatikan manik madu dengan tajam, ia mempunyai perasaan aneh dihatinya. Namun ia tak mengerti perasaan apa itu—karena ia terlalu bodoh. Ya, mungkin saja. "Uh? Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Akhirnya pemuda gangguro itu buka suara.

"Eh? Belum- _ssu._ Aku..., Kise Ryouta." Untuk kesekiankalinya Kise Ryouta kembali berbohong. Suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar, ia takut buliran-buliran air akan membasahi pipinya. Tapi ntah kenapa ia berhasil menahannya. Kise Ryouta adalah seorang _masokis_.

"Oh, aku Aomine. Aomine Daiki." Jawab Aomine dengan intonasi malasnya itu.

" _Etto..._ , salam kenal Aomine- _san_." Kise melontarkan senyum termanisnya.

Saat melihat senyuman Kise, dada Aomine berdenyut. Sepotong memori pun terputar dalam kepalanya. Ia seperti telah melihat senyuman itu beribu-ribu kali namun ia lupa. Sepotong memori itu seperti memaksa otak Aomine bekerja keras untuk mengingatnya namun tak berhasil. _Bau pohon maple,_ batin Aomine. Aomine sangat yakin bahwa ia tak pernah membelikan Sakurai—pacarnya itu parfum maple. Tapi kenapa bau ini sangat tak asing, pikirnya.

"Aomine- _san_?" Panggil si surai kuning berhasil membuyarkan lamunan-lamunan Aomine.

"Um." Jawab Aomine singkat. "Oi, Sakurai mari minum bir ini bersama." Aomine kembali memberikan perhatiannya kepada Sakurai.

Dua botol bir telah mereka habiskan—tidak dengan Kise, ia tak ingin minum bir bukan karena ia tak bisa tapi karena ia takut mabuk, jika ia mabuk ia akan meracau tak jelas dan bisa saja ia meracau tentang janji yang dibuat Aomine dan tentu Kise enggan merusak hubungan orang hanya karena racauannya saat ia mabuk—Sakurai pun sudah terlihat tak sadarkan diri. Aomine pun menggendong kekasihnya itu, membawanya kedalam kamar sementara Kise menunggu diluar sembari menatap gelas kosong yang tengah ia genggam.

"Kise." Panggil Aomine. Namun orang yang dipanggil tak merespon, sepertinya ia tak menyadari hawa kehadiran Aomine yang telah kembali dari kamar kekasihya itu.

"Oi, Kise!" Sekali lagi panggilnya.

"Ah, iya- _ssu?_ " Kise kembali dari lamunannya.

"Kau tak mengantuk?"

"Tidak- _ssu,_ aku belum mengantuk. Memangnya kenapa Aomine- _san_?" Tanya si pirang.

"Kalau begitu, temani aku sampai bir ini habis." Pinta Aomine sambil menunjukkan botol bir dengan volume airnya yang tinggal setengah.

"Eh?" Kise tampak terkejut dengan pinta Aomine.

"Bagaimana, mau tidak?" Tanya Aomine dengan nada malasnya yang khas itu.

"B-Baik- _ssu_!"

:. _Momiji_

Hening mencekam. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara. Kise tau ini sangatlah canggung, namun ia tak memiliki topik pembicaran. Tak mungkinkan ia menanyakan _Aomine-cchi apakah kau tak ingat dengan janji kita?_ Kise yakin jika ia melontarkan kalimat itu ke Aomine sekarang ia yakin seratus persen Aomine akan menganggapnya orang aneh.

Suara detik jam memecah keheningan. Kise memperhatikan Aomine, sedangkan orang yang diperhatikan tau bahwa seseorang tengah memerhatikannya, sontak membuat pria tan itu manikkan sebelah alisnya tanda ia bertanya 'kenapa?'. Kise pun hanya cengengesan seperti orang bodoh untuk meresponnya. Sejujurnya mata Kise mulai terasa berat, ia sudah menguap sekitar tiga kali, namun ia enggan meninggalkan Aomine tidur. Terlihat mulut pria bersurai navy itu terbuka lebar bertukar udara, menguap tanda dirinya mulai mengantuk. Ia pun mulai melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja dengan tujuan sebagai alas kepalanya yang mulai ia turunkan. Matanya pun perlahan tertutup dengan rapat, ia pun tertidur dengan pulas.

Pria bersurai emas itu masih memerhatikan pemuda tan didepannya yang sudah masuk ke alam mimpi itu. Ia mulai memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka suara. "Aomine- _cchi_." Dengan getaran, kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kise bersamaan airmata yang mengalir dipipinya—akhirnya Kise Ryouta menangis. "Apa kau benar-benar melupakanku? Kenapa?" Masih dengan suaranya yang bergetar, tangan Kise bergerak menggapai surai navy mengelusnya lembut. "Aku sangat merindukan mu, Aomine- _cchi._ Aku juga selalu menunggumu seperti yang kau suruh, tapi kenapa kau tak menjemputku? Walaupun aku sudah menunggu seperti anak baik? Aku bahkan tak pernah berpacaran dengan siapa pun, kau bilang aku hanya milikmu jadi aku tak boleh berpacaran dengan siapa pun. Tapi mengapa kau tak kunjung menjemputku? Kenapa Aomine- _cchi_?" Kise Ryouta menangis sejadi-jadinya di depan Aomine yang tengah tertidur pulas itu. ia tau Aomine tak akan pernah mendengarnya, namun ia berharap ia dapat menjadi lega setelah mengatakan semua perasaan yang telah ia pendam selama ini di depan orang yang telah menyakitinya itu. "Apakah aku telah melakukan hal yang buruk sehingga kau tak mau menjemputku? Apakah aku telah menyakitimu sehingga kau melupakan janji yang kita buat? Apakah aku kurang baik untuk mu sekarang sehingga kau dimiliki orang lain? Jawab aku Aomine- _cchi,_ aku mohon...jawab aku." Airmata Kise tak menunjukkan tanda ia ingin berhenti. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan semakin terasa berat begitu juga getaran suaranya yang menunjukkan hatiya benar-benar sakit, apa yang salah dari dirinya sehingga membuat Aomine melupakan janji yang begitu berati baginya? Kise hanya bisa menahan dan menangis.

" _Nee,_ Aomine- _cchi._ Walaupun kau melupakan semuanya. Aku tetap mencintaimu dan menunggumu- _ssu_." Kise memberanikan diri untuk mendekatkan wajahnya agar leboh dekat dengan wajah Aomine. semakin dekat sehingga ia dapat mendengar nafas Aomine. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya sembari mendekatkan bibirnya ke pucuk kepala Aomine. Ia memberika kecupan ringan namun penuh arti—bahwa ia masih sangat mencintai pemuda tan itu.

:. _Momiji_

Cahaya matahari masuk melalui jendela menyebabkan pemuda surai navy merasa terganggu dengan sinar itu. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, mengerjapkannya perlahan mencoba beradaptasi dengan sinar yang begitu silau. Setelah matanya mampu beradaptasi dengan sinar matahari lalu mata itu melihat sekeliling menulusuri letak jam, namun ia terhenti saat manik navy itu terfokus dengan pemuda surai emas yang tengah tidur pulas dihadapannya dengan sinar matari yang menyinari surainya juga kulit wajahnya yang putih seperti porselen sehingga membuatnya begitu cantik . _Deg,_ lagi-lagi dada Aomine terasa berdenyut. Apa ini? Pikirnya. Tiba-tiba potongan memori yang ada didalam kepalanya terputar kembali menunjukkan seorang bocah seperti berumur 7 tahun tengah berdiri didepan pohon maple sembari tersenyum kearahnya, namun ia tak dapat melihat begitu jelas wajah bocah itu tetapi yang ia ketahui bahwa bocah itu memiliki senyum yang begitu manis.

"Eh?" Aomine menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia bingung sebenarnya siapa bocah yang selalu muncul dalam memori dikepalanya itu saat ia melihat Kise. Ia tak mengerti, memori-memori itu seperti puzzle yang ingin membuat Aomine memecahkannya lalu mengingat sesuatu.

"Aomine- _kun_?"

"Ha?" Panggilan lembut dan sedikit ada nada khawatir dari pemuda bersurai coklat meyadarkan Aomine.

"Kau, tak apa?" Sakurai yang baru saja keuar dari kamarnya langsung menghampiri Aomine lalu ia pun duduk disamping Aomine—ingin memastikkan kalau yang tersayangnya itu baik-baik saja.

"Aku tak apa." Melihat pacarnya yang khawatir, Aomine pun langsung mendekap Sakurai.

"U-umm..Aomine- _kun,_ a-ada Kise- _kun_ disini." Wajah Sakurai tampak memerah didekapan Aomine.

"Huh? Apa peduliku? Lagi pula ia sedang tak sadarkan dirinya." Jawab Aomine cuek.

"Ta-Tapi.."

Kise dapat mendengar sedikit kegaduhan yang membawanya kembali dari alam mimpinya. Ia membuka matanya pelahan, lalu mengusapnya pelan sembari mencari sumber keributan sampai saat maniknya membulat menangkap Aomine dan Sakurai yang tengah berpelukkan dengan mesranya. Kise yakin, tuhan sangat senang mempermainkan perasaannya. Perih, hatinya seperti ditusuk oleh besi panas. Ia sangat ingin menancapkan bilah pisau kejantungnya sekarang juga. Ia ingin mengahiri semua rasa sakit ini sekarang juga.

Sakurai tampak begitu menikmati dekapan hangat yang diberikan Aomine. Jujur saja, ia sangat menginginkan hal ini terjadi semalam, namun karena ada Kise jadi ia tak bisa. Tetapi ia tidak berpikir bahwa Kise itu pengganggu, tidak sama sekali. Saat ia ingin memejamkan matanya, ia tak sengaja melirik Kise yang dari tadi tengah memerhatikan dirinya dan Aomine. Sontak membuat dirinya mendorong Aomine agar pelukkan itu terlepas. Dengan wajah merah padamnya ia menatap Kise dengan tatapan merasa bersalah. Namun Kise hanya membalas tatapan itu dengan senyumannya yang mengatakan ' _tak apa_ '—tentu itu tidaklah tak apa-apa, jelas kau kenapa-napa, Kise Ryouta.

Melihat Sakurai yang tiba-tiba menolak dirinya membuat Aomine sedikit kesal dan menghela nafas kasar.

"Sakurai, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita _berdua_ ke taman?" Ajak Aomine. Sejujurnya ia kesal karena dirinya dan Sakurai tak dapat menghabiskan waktu berdua karena Kise yang tiba-tiba menginap di rumah pacarnya itu.

"Berdua? Tapi Kise- _kun_?"

"Hah? Apa peduliku?" Jawab Aomine cuek.

Lagi, dada Kise terasa sakit saat mendengar jawaban dingin dari Aomine.

"Tak apa Sakurai- _kun_ , aku di rumah saja." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak, Kise- _kun_ harus ikut. Jika tidak, aku juga tidak akan pergi." Sakurai menegaskan kalimatnya sembari menatap Aomine tajam.

"Eh?" Kise melihat mereka.

TBC~


End file.
